


Going Home

by karlark



Category: Undertale
Genre: Post-Pacifist Route, floweypot au, frisk goes down to the underground again to bring flowey back up to the surface, in a flower pot, to hurt even more of his pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlark/pseuds/karlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey stayed silent, before making a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle. Frisk looked over before, below their previous statement, writing down two simple words. </p><p>'Come home?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i got flowey's personality down, and if that's the case i'm sorry! this is my first work in undertale so... i'll hopefully get better! if i write anymore, haha. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Frisk slowly made their way down, down, down, back into the Underground. They had tucked a flower pot gingerly in the crook of their elbow, and held a trowel in the other hand. 

They sat down slowly in the same patch of golden flowers that they had laid on back when they had first fallen into the Underground. With a short sigh, they got comfortable on the flowers. _I'm going to be here for awhile,_ they thought to themselves, before shutting their eyes. 

And they were there for quite awhile. They think they fell asleep, actually. 

They didn't know how much time had passed before something shifted nearby. They slowly opened their eyes and sat up, glancing around the clearing. 

They spotted Flowey a few feet away and smiled at him. He was staring at them with a curious frown. Frisk waved. 

"What are you doing here? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be up happy and partying with the rest of the turds that went up with you?" He spat. 

They shook their head and took a step closer to him. When he didn't show any indication of moving, they smiled and closed the gap between them. 

They poked a finger into the soil in front of Flowey and started writing. There were multiple times where they had to pause to rub out a word or two, but for the most part they were quick to write out a few sentences out in the soil. Flowey rolled his eyes when Frisk looked up at him with an encouraging smile. 

He looked down and began reading, if a bit slowly, considering he was reading it upside down. 

"'I think you should come back to the surface with us,'" he read out loud, taking a moment to process it before pausing abruptly when he realized what he had just read. He looked back up with a scandalized expression, teeth bared in a snarl. "I, personally, do NOT think that that is a good idea!" 

Frisk frowned at him before quickly rubbing out their words. They wrote their next words down as quick as they could as they listened to Flowey huffing and puffing aggressively above them. They sat back on their heels and pointed insistently at the words they had just written. 

"'Flowey, I do not like leaving you down here.' Shut up, Frisk! Just leave! I'm not going with you." He retorted. Frisk sighed, brushing the words off before leaning down and continuing to write. 

It was not a quick sentence, like the ones they had previously been writing. Frisk was writing out a whole paragraph in the soil now. 

Flowey growled in annoyance, letting himself disappear into the soil. Frisk rolled their eyes at his impatience, but they did not stop writing. With a soft sound of pride, they finished writing the last word with a flourish. 

When Flowey did not reappear for another minute, they sighed, rolling their eyes before they pounded a fist on the ground and sat back on their heels, waiting patiently for the familiar flower to pop up. 

Flowey eventually did pop up; right beside them. He glared at them before leaning over. 

"'If you come with me, you can join the family.' Frisk, I—" he cut himself off when he saw Frisk narrow their eyes at him. He sighed in aggravation before turning back to the soil. "'We would love to have you. Toriel would be kind. Papyrus would be very excited. Undyne and Alphys would not mind you after they got to know you a little better. While Sans wouldn't be too happy to see you, he would have to learn to like you because _I_ " (the I here was underlined, and Flowey paused as he read ahead a little bit, before continuing) "like you, and I want you to come back with me.'"

He paused and his petals drooped slightly. "Frisk, I... Why do you want me to go with you? Why do you insist on being so nice? Frisk, why? Why, why, why, why—" he gradually got louder, before stopping abruptly. He grit his teeth, going silent. 

They wrote down a simple 'because, i want you to be happy with us. or, as happy as you can get.'

Flowey stayed silent, before making a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle. Frisk looked over before, below their previous statement, writing down two simple words. 

'Come home?' 

Flowey sighed quietly. "Fine. But don't think I like you! Or any of those other dumb creatures you call... family. I just need to get out of this stupid Underground. There's nothing to do here— nobody to torment. I'm bored, Frisk." 

They rolled their eyes, writing a drawn out 'suuure,' before standing up and walking back to the patch of flowers where they had left the flower pot and trowel. They skipped back to where Flowey waited impatiently. They dropped to their knees and smiled at him, carefully digging up the soil around him, making sure to be careful of his roots. 

They filled up the pot halfway with soil, before carefully picking him up. They gingerly set him inside the pot, smiling encouragingly at him as he settled himself more comfortably in the pot. He scowled up at them when he looked up and saw their (slightly teasing) smile. 

Ready to go? they asked wordlessly, tilting their head towards the exit. Flowey huffed once more before nodding begrudgingly. "Let's go." 

Frisk made their way up to the surface slowly, glancing down at Flowey every once and awhile. 

When they finally got to the surface, the sun was high in the sky. Frisk had gone down into the Underground as soon as the sun began rising. They smiled and glanced down at Flowey to catch his reaction; if it was anything like the rest of the monsters' reactions, they would be glad to catch his expression. 

He was wide eyed, but would blink and look away every few seconds. They understood; the sun was bright and, they were sure it would look even brighter if you had spent all of your life underground with no glimpse of any sunlight. 

They smiled as he whispered "wow," quietly, before ducking down slightly in embarrassment. Frisk grinned, sitting down and setting Flowey's pot down beside them. They wrote a short 'it's nice, isn't it?' in the soil. Flowey, slightly resigned, answered with a clipped "yes." 

Noticing he didn't want to speak, Frisk nodded and leaned back on their hands, letting their legs swing freely over the ledge. It was the same small cliff they had stood upon with the rest of her monster family. It was a good spot to sit back and just... relax. They tilted their head back, feeling the sunshine on their face. 

After an indefinite amount of time, Frisk heard Flowey clear their throat noisily beside them. They opened their eyes and slowly blinked them back into focus, looking over at the flower and tilting their head curiously. 

Flowey tilted his head towards the trail down. "Let's go, if you're done wasting time staring at the sun." 

They rolled their eyes and scooped him up again, before making their way back to their house. 

After picking their way through the forest with Flowey muttering rude comments every once and awhile, they finally found the sidewalk again. They just had to follow it for a little while, turn right, go forward... 

"Frisk, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! Don't take me out of the darn Underground just to get me killed within just a few minutes of me being up here!" Flowey's voice brought them out of their musings. They realized they were about to walk right into the road, completely forgetting about the turn they were supposed to make. They released a short wheeze of a giggle and corrected their mistake before continuing on the walk. 

They ignored the flower muttering under his breath as they focused on the few turns they had to make. 

They finally reached their familiar street and paused, smiling as they gazed up at the sun. They sighed through their nose quietly, before continuing on. Flowey didn't comment on their short pause. 

When they finally reached their house, they paused and turned Flowey around so he was looking at them, raising him to their eye level. 

'Are you ready?' they mouthed slowly, making sure to slightly exaggerate the words. 

Flowey looked away, face twisted in a grimace. "Who's in there?" he asked carefully. 

Frisk shrugged, smiling innocently at him. They lowered him again, clutching his pot to their stomach as they turned him around against, allowing him to stare into the house as they reached up, carefully opening the door. 

The door seemed to open in slow motion, but as they stepped in, they made sure to make some noise as they shut the door. 

"Ah, Frisk, is that you? Come join us in the kitchen!" Frisk grinned as Toriel's voice drifted towards them from the kitchen, ignoring Flowey's mutterings of 'Us? Who is US?' 

They reached the kitchen and walked over to Toriel. Flowey had dipped his head slightly, and when Frisk reached Toriel, they tugged lightly on the hem of her sleeve. 

Toriel turned around from where she was washing her paws and got down to eye level with them, grinning pleasantly. The grin dimmed slightly when she noticed what Frisk had in their hands. 

Frisk set Flowey on the counter beside the sink, before beginning to sign excitedly. 

_That is F-L-O-W-E-Y!,_ they signed. _He is going to be staying with us. Is that O-K? He can go in my room if it is not!_

Toriel glanced back at the flower, looking hesitant. "But, ah... Frisk... Isn't that the same monster who tormented you when you had first fallen into the Underground?" 

They nodded, smiling easily. _Yes, but he is different now! He would not hurt me. Or you. Or any one else._

"I would not mind housing more people, especially if he has no where else to go, but... Are you sure he would not harm you again?" She asked quietly. 

Absolutely sure, they responded with a nod. 

"Well," Toriel sighed. "If you say so." She stood up again before turning to Flowey, who looked to be almost in pain as he glanced at Toriel. "My name is Toriel. It is nice to meet you, Flowey."

He huffed angrily, nodding jerkily. "Yeah. Okay."

He was interrupted by the front door slamming open again. "Hello! I, The Great Papyrus, have ARRIVED!" The skeleton appeared and walked right up to Frisk, ignoring the other two for the moment. "Hello, tiny human! How are you doing?" He waited patiently for them to sign back (a quick I am great now that you are here!) before 'nyeh heh heh'ing excitedly. "Of course you are! I can make any day great!"

With that done, he turned to Toriel. "Oh, hello, your majesty! How are you doi—" he paused to gasp loudly. "FLOWEY? What are you doing here? Wowie, did you all come to see ME? I am flattered!" 

"No, we did not come here to see YOU, you idiot—" Flowey began, before stopping abruptly when Frisk turned a firm glare on him. He leaned forward to bite at the finger they had pointed at him, before growling aggressively as the finger was pulled out from his reach and wagged in front of his face. 

Papyrus was still rambling on about his greatness, and Frisk was grinning away. Toriel was watching them with a fond smile. 

Flowey looked upon the three of them and sighed, rolling his eyes uncomfortably as the others laughed. (Probably at something Papyrus had said, if his proud 'nyeh heh heh!'s had anything to do with it.) 

He shook his head and curled up in his pot with a resigned sigh.


End file.
